Parker Loves PARAMORE
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: I don't own Paramore. We find Parker is a fan of PARAMORE and Haridson gets her tickets to see them. This is a two-shot fiction unless I get ideas for the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Parker Loves Paramore_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201f_

_Part One_

_Sophie saw two tickets on the kitchen counter and saw the group name was PARAMORE. As Hardison walked by he took the tickets from her._

_"Don't touch these. I had to go through hell to get them." Hardison said and Sophie responded, "Who's Paramore?" "Please don't say that out loud." Hardsion said and Parker came downstairs. Hardison had something behind his back and motion for Parker to walk over then showed him the tickets. She screamed and hopped on him then gave him several kisses. "Who's Paramore?" Sophie asked and Parker got down. _

_"Paramore is the greatst band in the world! Oh my God, I love there songs even THAT'S WHAT YOU GET..I mean DECODE is so honest even if it's for that poser vampire movie. I mean come on VAMPIRES don't fucking glitter those lyrics would so deep... I mean let's face some guys you need to decode there feelings and I love Misery Business." Parker said and added, "There lyrics are so fun after doing half of stuff we do. It's like when I have pretzels." _

_Parker gave Hardison a big hug then ran upstairs. He then gave a look to Soophie. "I preferred Garbage, I actually met shirley Mason, she scares me." Sophie said and walked off with her coffee..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Parker loves PARAMORE_

_By _

_Sexandviolence201f_

_Part Two_

_Hardison had a big smile on his face the following morning as Elliot looked at him. "Did she love the concert." Elliot said and Hardison responded, "Paramore is actually a good group and they did the song Monster. She couldn't stop screaming." Elliot was impressed by how much they would together. "Good for you man." Elliot said and Hardsion responded, "You know that song could be about us." Elliot didn't know the song and Hardison got his IPOD then played the song. Elliot listened to it and after four minutes. _

_"Your right." Elliot said and Parker hopped down the stairs. "It's a beautiful morning! I love everyone!" Parker yelled and gave Hardison a deeper kiss for the concert. She then hopped off of him and Nate came in to see Parker very happy. "Well guys we have a small case there has been ticket fraud. This high school was going to a concert last night..." Nate said and Parker responded, "Paramore." "This teacher gave money for tickets for her students and they would fakes." Ford said and Parker responded, "They must die. I want in...No one should ever be robbed from hearing my group!" Parker walked determined up the stairs. "She's a fan of the group." Hardison said and Ford responded, "I understand I actually like the Foo Fighters." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parker Loves Paramore**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Hardison woke up suddenly and turned to see that blonde hair then those blue eyes staring at him. "You not in a coffin Alec." Parker said and Hardsion took a breath then slowly went back to sleep... Hardison goes back to sleep and Parker snuggles even more with Alec. **_

_**Parker came downstairs first and Elliot saw Parker actually with a worried look on her face. "How's Hardison?" Elliot asked and Parker responded, "...He's fine..." Parker trying like hell not to cry and Elliot understood that. **_

_**"Elliot..." Parker said and Elliot looked at him. "How do you stop monsters from hurting you?" Parker asked and Elliot was first confused but then really looked at Parker then motion for her to sit down. **_

_**"Monsters Parker will always be there. It's in you, it's in Sophie, it's in me and sometimes we see it in Nate a lot. Out of all of them Hardison and you now how to keep yourself in check. How do you stop monsters? You know what kind of monster you would be." Elliot said and added, "It's good song." "It shouldn't have been in Transformers three..." Parker said and drinks coffee. "Why Paramore?" Elliot asked and Hardison walked down the stairs. "I hated Twlight but I loved the song...I want to show you something...Bring the D.V.D." Parker said and Hardison looked at her at first...**_


End file.
